


Notes on Constellations

by SilentNorth



Series: Astronomy: A Study [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Astronomy, Constellations, M/M, Oneshot, Stargazing, Stars, space drabbles, space stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentNorth/pseuds/SilentNorth
Summary: Stargazing dates can be very impressive, especially when you're reading facts off your phone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Constellations: a group of stars that form a pattern traditionally named after its shape or identified with a mythological figure.

The grass is damp and cold beneath Kenma’s bare legs. Though it’s summer, the nights have surely cooled down now that the sun is long gone behind the trees. At least Kuroo had been thoughtful enough to lend him his hoody. It’s big enough for Kenma to tuck over his legs, if only the sleeves weren’t so long. Oh well, he’s not one to complain, just rolls them up enough so he can tap away at his phone, inches away from his face.

They had taken the train to this park he’d found after an intense five minute Google search. It’s easy to tell that this side of dating isn’t Kenma’s strong point, but Kuroo likes it, so he threw this all together last minute. It involved a lot of brief and scattered research as well as quick texts to Shoyo. Kenma casts a quick sidelong glance at Kuroo, sitting close enough that their legs brush. His head is tilted back to look at the sky. As last minute as this all was, at least he can be grateful that the sky is clear.

So far…Kenma would say it’s going well.

He quickly turns his eyes back to his phone.

“Why’d you suggest going stargazing if you’re not gonna look up at the sky?” Kuroo asks sharply as if catching Kenma in his movements.

Kenma freezes, shoulders going stiff. Then he relaxes. He reminds himself that Kuroo could care less if he spent their entire date on his phone tapping away, so long as they’re spending time together. “It sounded like something you’d like to do,” Kenma mumbles into the screen. It illuminates his face in the dark. He can feel Kuroo watching him instead of the sky.

“Hmm?”

“Shoyo recommended it,” he explains.

“How romantic,” Kuroo drawls, leaning closer.

Kenma leans away. “Shut up.”

“No, I’m serious. That’s very romantic of you.”

“I’m not. You’re the one who likes stuff like this.”

“Ah so you did it for me then? That’s even sweeter.” Kuroo lounges himself back so his head is settled in Kenma’s lap. “But you have to admit, even a little bit, you like the romantic stuff, too.”

Seeing the new position, Kenma lowers his hands so hey rest on Kuroo’s face.

“Hey!” and he swats at Kenma’s hands. “I can’t see if you do that.”

Kenma smirks to himself and brings the phone back to his face.

They’re silent for a bit, Kuroo watching the sky and Kenma flipping through his phone, looking for something. He imagines Kuroo’s back is getting pretty damp. He’s only in a t-shirt now. Kenma wonders if he’s cold, but he snuggles into the hoody and breathes in Kuroo’s scent. It doesn’t matter if he is, Kenma’s not giving it back. Finally, he finds the notes he’d saved late last night while he was still planning for the date.

“Did you know,” he starts off a little awkwardly, he clears his throat, “that there are eighty-eight constellations?”

“Oooh, an educational date,” Kuroo hums, grinning up at Kenma.

“It’s approved world-wide by the IAU.”

Kuroo nods along thoughtfully. “Very nice, and what does the IAU stand for?”

Kenma hesitates biting his thumb. He checks his phone for service. There’s none. So much for a quick internet search. “Um, I don’t know.”

“Hmm, mark me disappointed. I only agreed to this date so I could learn what the IAU is.”

Jostling Kuroo’s head with his knee, Kenma frowns. A blush is slowly spreading across his cheeks. “Shut up. It’s the international something, okay? I’m trying to impress you.”

Kuroo holds his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay. Please, continue.”

Kenma shakes his head and turns his attention back to his phone. “Winter is the best time for stargazing—”

“And it’s summer now,” Kuroo sighs. “Another disappointment.”

“Wait.”

Silence.

Kenma continues reading.

“This is because we are only looking through one arm of our galaxy, the one we’re located in, which is called the Orion Arm. In the summertime, it’s hazy because we have to look through our galaxy and there are too many stars.”

“Guess that means we’ll just have to come back and do this again in the winter.” Kuroo pushes himself up slightly. Rolling his eyes, Kenma leans down and gives his nose a peck. Acting defeated, Kuroo slouches back into Kenma’s lap. “I was going for a real one, you know.”

“I know. Maybe later,” Kenma says, scrolling through his phone’s notes again. “It’ll be cold in the winter, you know.”

“Then maybe we’ll just get naked and cuddle, you know, share our body heat.”

“Gross.”

“You love it.”

“We’ll see.”

Kuroo tucks his arms behind his head smugly. “Tell me more star facts.”

“There’s, um, our Northern star, Polaris, which is in Ursa Minor.”

“And that one is…”

“The little dipper. Ursa Major contains the big dipper, but that’s only part of it.”

“Where’s the Southern star?” Kuroo prompts.

“South.”

“Don’t play smart.”

“It’s part of Crux, the Southern cross. That’s the brightest constellation,” Kenma says. “But you can only see it in the southern hemisphere.”

“I can’t believe you memorized all this stuff for me,” Kuroo says jokingly.

Kenma just nods along, even though he’s reading every word off of the notes in his phone. Kuroo’s not being serious anyway. “Centaurus has the most amount of visible stars and Hydra is the largest constellation, stretching over three point one five eight percent of the sky.”

Kuroo reaches his hands up and lightly pokes at Kenma’s chin with his fingers. Kenma allows his head to be tipped back, away from his phone, waiting to see Kuroo’s point.

“How about you actually look at them,” he teases, but his voice makes Kenma’s body tingle and his blush return, redder than ever.

He looks away from Kuroo and up.

The stars stretch out above them, peppering the sky, and if Kenma keeps tipping his head back any farther, he’ll fall over. He only knows simple facts. Looking at all of them now, he has no idea how astronomers actually find anything out here. Crux, Centaurus, Hydra—he just knows the names, insignificant trivia. He couldn’t find them to save his life. Still, he’ll admit, they are amazing to look at.

Kuroo’s hand points up, reaching past Kenma’s upturned face. “Look, there’s the big dipper. The little dipper’s above it, upside down.”

Kuroo wouldn’t say he knows anything about stars, or astronomy in general, but the dippers have always been easy to find. Someone must have pointed them out to him before—he doesn’t remember—but as a kid, it’s fun to look up at the sky at night and know the names for things. Even better when he could find them.

Kenma follows his finger and smiles. “The little dipper’s tail, the one pointing downward. That’s Polaris,” he says. He feels his heart swell at actually being able to see it and point it out to Kuroo. “From the northern hemisphere you can always see Polaris because it never sets.”

Kenma’s phone screen dims and goes black. The night grows colder, but their eyes remain glued to the sky. Kuroo is warm in his lap. There are times when they swear they can feel the stars shifting overhead or Kuroo will say he saw something. Though Kenma’s doubtful, Kuroo bets it was a shooting star. They can’t be sure, any movement vanishes in a blink up there.

After admitting he doesn’t know of any others, Kuroo makes up his own constellations. He plays connect the dots in the sky, drawing pictures for Kenma. Sometime he can find what Kuroo creates, but other times, like when he finds the perfect constellation of someone spiking a volleyball on a rabbit, he thinks Kuroo might just be making them up out of thin air.

“I could stay out here all night,” Kuroo sighs at some point just as Kenma sneezes. _Cute_ , he thinks with a smile, watching Kenma rub his nose. “But maybe we should head back.”

“Sure,” Kenma says, watching Kuroo get to his feet. He shivers at the loss of his warmth.

Kuroo extends out his hands to help Kenma up. “I meant what I said though. We should definitely do this again. Think of how many more stars we’d see in winter.”

Kenma’s not quite sure he likes the sound of that, but if it’s what Kuroo wants—“Okay, I’ll plan our next date for then.”

“That doesn’t mean you can get out of more dates until then,” Kuroo says sternly, planting his hands on his hips. He pokes at Kenma’s cheek. “You’re very good at it. Maybe I’ll take a break so you can plan another for next week. I have high expectations.”

Kenma pales at the thought. “We’ll see,” he mumbles as he reaches for Kuroo’s hand.

Kuroo pulls him closer, an arm snug around his shoulders. He kisses the top of Kenma’s head. “By the way,” he says into his ear, “consider me very impressed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just another space drabble for NaNoWriMo.
> 
> Feel free to send prompts :)
> 
> My tumblr: [silentmarco](http://silentmarco.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
